The Dark Side of the Moon
by The-Majors-Keeper
Summary: What would you do if the one you loved, didn't want you? What if they had a double life with another woman and what? A Child! Would you stay or would you run. Kagome's whole life was a lie. Now she's a demoness. Now what would you do if you came across a certain Demon Western Lord. SessXKag pairing, Rated M for a Reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - Remember Me**

My mind is churning over the words he spoke to me three years ago. "Look, you will never be her Kags. For me, it will always be her." I shake my head fast, hoping that this would erase the unwanted thoughts from resurfacing once again. It always happened like this. I wouldn't think about him for days and then it all came pouring back over me. I felt trapped in my own past. No matter where I went or what happened to me, HE was always there. A parasite if you will, one you could never rid yourself of.

That day so long ago felt like yesterday. It was still so fresh and it hurt so much. It has become worse over these last few months. My newly developed demon mind recalls every detail from that day and it replays it like a broken movie projector. Please Kami, just take this pain away. I beg of you.

A voice brought me out of my inner battle within myself. I cursed myself twice for not noticing someone sneaking up on me. _They really didn't sneak Kagome. You just weren't paying any attention to your surroundings. _I let my demon infused Reiki flow out from my body and almost fell over when I felt the aura of the person standing in front of me.

It couldn't be not after three years. I slowly lifted my head and lifted my eyes to the demon lord. Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands stood before me in his kingly glory. I rose to my knees and bowed before him gracefully. As I am now demon, he is also lord over me.

"Woman, what are you doing in my lands? Who are you and where do you come from?" My mouth opened in complete shock. Does he not recognize me? "Sesshomaru-Sama, I mean no disrespect, but do you not know who I am?" I reply to him, my eyes still trained on the floor. "Hn. Rise woman, this Sesshomaru would like to look upon your face when I address you."

I rise up immediately and look up at the Western Lord. His head is slightly titled to the side and he is regarding my face intensely. "No." He simply states. I know what he means so I do not ask him to elaborate. "I am Kagome, Ex-wife to your brother, Inuyasha."

I hear the low growl that comes from his throat as I state Inuyasha's name. "He is no brother of mine wench. And do not tell lies. You are not Kagome. You bear a different smell then the one I remember". I bow slightly to his statement and clench my teeth together. I hold my tongue from saying something disrespectful that could get me killed.

"Sesshomaru-Sama, again I mean no disrespect but I am Kagome, I have changed since the last time we seen each other three years ago." He looks at me shrewdly and clicks his tongue. "Explain," He says to me. "I am now a fully fledged demon my Lord. " I hear his sharp intake of breath and when I look up he is standing directly in front of me. We are practically nose to nose. He inhales sharply, probably smelling for any lies.

We stand there like this for what seems like hours. He then turns directly on his heals. "Come," is the only word he utters and he doesn't turn to see if I complied. I follow Sesshomaru in the direction of his castle. We walk for miles silently and he doesn't turn at all toward me or says one word. We just walk.

An hour or two later he stops abruptly and looks over his shoulder at me. "There is a stream to the left of us." I nod my head to acknowledge what he says even though I smelt the stream a while ago. "Well do you need rest wench?" I shake my head no. He nods slightly and I swear I see a small smirk on his face.

We continue our walk and there are no more words exchanged until we reach the castle. We reach the front gate where there are at least ten Inu yokai standing in guard. They all stop and bow to Sesshomaru and we continue on. "You shall stay with this Sesshomaru until I can figure out what happened to you. Is that understood?" I nod my head seeing as he is looking right at me. He nods back as we reach the main hall of the grand castle.

"Naomi. Umeko," Sesshomaru bellows out. Two girls come running into the main hall and skid to a stop in front of Sesshomaru. "Yes, mi Lord?" the younger looking one states. "This is Kagome-San. She shall be staying with us for the time being. While she is here she shall be deemed an honorary Lady and shall be treated as such. I shall be appointing you two as her hand maidens. Can you two handle that?" Sesshomaru asks the two young girls.

"Of course mi Lord," they both say in perfect unison. "And will you two be so kind and let the news travel around the castle for me to the other servants. I shall handle the main guard and such. They both nod and Sesshomaru begins to walk down the hall. "See to it she is settled in. Oh and Kagome-San, will you join me for dinner tonight?" I bow and nod my head "Of course Sesshomaru-Sama. "

Then he's gone. I turn to the other two girls to see that they are both still glued to the floor. "Kagome-Sama, it is an honor to serve you." I laugh out loud. "Please you too, arise." I say to them. They both make their way up from the floor but their eyes are still on the floor. "Look at me, both of you." Their eyes lift up to meet mine. "Which one of you is which?"

The shorter of the two steps up slightly and with a graceful bow says, "I am Umeko mi Lady." I study Umeko carefully and notice how beautiful she is. She has long fire orange hair and big green eyes. While she is short in stature, she makes up for in womanly curves. "Hello Umeko, How old are you?" I smile brightly at her. She becomes flustered slightly. "I am 17 tomorrow mi Lady." She answers.

She steps back and the other steps forward. "And I am Naomi mi Lady." I notice something right off the back with Naomi. She is very soft spoken, so much you have to strain to hear her. But before I can tell her to speak up, I see three long scars around her throat. Until she stood straight up, I couldn't tell with her long black mahogany hair. "And how old are you Naomi?" I ask. "15 mi Lady," She says to me.

I smile warmly at both girls, they both seem decent enough. I am glad Sesshomaru gave me them to use, even though I hate the idea of having hand maidens. I suppose it will be expected of me, being a Lady and all now. "Come on girls. I can tell we are going be great friends." They both smile at me and I begin to follow them as they take me to my chamber.

We pass room after room and it seems like the hall will never end. Finally they stop at one of the sliding bamboo doors and bow. "This shall be your private quarters while you stay with us mi Lady," says Umeko. I nod my thanks and enter the room. I instantly become giddy when I notice the sheer door to my own private hot spring. I turn around and smiled at the two young girls. "You guys picked this for me?" They both nodded and began to giggle with me.

I asked both of them to sit with me while I take a bath. They both agreed and we all went into the spring. It felt so good to have some female company. It's been so long. I believe that last woman I hung out with was…No I won't go there right now. I didn't want to forfeit my good mood right now. It's been to long since I had felt like this.

Naomi, Umeko, and I sat and talked for well over two hours. We laughed, we joked, and they told me so many stories of how life is at the castle. Finally I got out of the hot spring to change into some formal clothes so I can join Sesshomaru for dinner. The two girls went into the wardrobe and began to bicker on what I should wear. After ten or so minutes of them arguing, they finally agreed on what I should wear.

They brought out a bright baby green kimono with beautiful pure white flower patterns along it. They ushered me behind the changing wall and told me to put it on. After getting the cloth on my skin I stepped out from behind the wall. Both of the girls sighed in admiration. "You look beautiful mi Lady," Naomi told me.

Umeko nodded her agreement, "It really brings out your eyes mi Lady, and your raven hair really sets it off." I looked at both girls and thought of an idea. "Okay, I'll wear it, only if you too knock off that mi lady crap. If we are not in the presence of others then there's no need for the formality. Call me Kagome, and if you don't feel comfortable like that then at least call me Kagome-San." They both laughed and agreed.

They lead me down to the dining area so I can be sat while waiting for Sesshomaru to show up. I was seated at the grand table. It was really something. I have never seen something so pretty before. Inuyasha and I were never fortunate enough to have nice things like this. All we ever had was stuff that he would build himself. I liked it that way. It meant more to me. Thinking about Inuyasha made my heart constrict in my chest and I immediately forbid the thoughts from my head.

Sesshomaru came waltzing in then with a blank face. He sat down at the table with unbelievable grace. "Good evening Kagome-San. How are you settling in? Are the girls good to you?" he asked me. I nodded my head in thanks, "yes thank you, they are wonderful. I'm fine this evening and you?" I answered him.

He went on to tell me all the problems he had with the Eastern Lord. In his words he said that the man was an "ignorant prick with no governing capability or common sense." I had to giggle at that and I swear I saw Sesshomaru crack a smile. "Now Kagome-San I have to ask, how did you become a full demoness?"

I looked down at my plate and thought about it for awhile. I just really didn't know how to put this in words. "To be honest with you Sesshomaru-Sama, I'm not really sure. I just woke up one day and I was like this. I never really figured it out. I just assumed after what your brother did to me that it just happened." Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean? What did the hanyo do to you?" he asked me.

I sigh long and heard, knowing this was going to come up sooner or later. I just hope I won't break down in front of the Western Lord. I close my eyes and tell my story.

**Three Years Ago (Flashback)**

_"Inuyasha, Guess what!?" I practically screamed at my husband as I was bouncing with so much excitement. He looked up from his shoulder not even bothering to acknowledge me. I shook my head but even his sour attitude wouldn't bring this down for me. "Guess who I saw down at the market?" I asked. _

_He grunted in question. "My cousin Kikyo, do you remember her?" Inuyasha's head snapped right around and gazed at me with such a fierce expression that it scared me. "Yeah, what did she say wench?" I gulped really afraid of my husband right now. "She said she was going to come by the hut with her baby son. She wouldn't tell me who the father is, but she told me as soon as I met him, I would know." _

_Inuyasha went storming into the hut not saying one word to me. Hmm I wonder what that was about. Around noon later that day, Inuyasha's hearing picked up the sound of someone walking up the trail. I came running out the hut to greet my cousin but stopped dead in my tracks. _

_In tow was her son Ikumi. I fell to my knees in shock and tears began to fall from my eyes. Her son, her beautiful son had long silver-white hair and mini dog ears with bright yellow eyes. I got up slowly and turned to see Inuyasha coming out of the hut. His face was grim but relieved._

_ I had no idea what was going on and I wanted answers now. "What the fuck is this Inuyasha," I screamed at him. He just shrugged his shoulders and said words that to this day haunt me, "Look you will never be her Kags. For me, it will always be her." I turned and ran. _

**(End Flashback)**

I finished the story with tears streaking down my face. I look down at my intertwined fingers as the tears fell freely. "I ran for three days Sesshomaru-Sama and once I passed out from exhaustion I laid there for another three days. When I awoke though, I was this," I pointed to my body in example.

Sesshomaru rose from his seat deadly quiet. His eyes were fierce and his hands were clenched. "I. Will. Kill. That. Bastard." He said in a deadly whisper. He walked over to me and knelt down by my chair while taking my hand. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that Kagome-San, but I will avenge you, count on that." And then he kissed me.

* * *

UnBeta'd, Any mistakes you find are mine and mine alone.

I do not own INUYASHA.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - What the Hell Just Happened?**

I sat there stunned at the sweet pressure of Sesshomaru's lips on mine. The kiss was sweet, not demanding, and yet held so much promise in it. Sesshomaru finally pulled back and ended the kiss. I stared at him willing him to say anything at this point. What came over him? How long had he been waiting to do that or was it just to comfort me and what about Inuyasha? I couldn't ignore the fact that Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's brother.

_Maybe it was just to shut your blubbering butt up wench. _I tossed that thought to the back of my mind, but what if it was indeed true. We sat there staring at each other until Sesshomaru stood up and backed away. I felt the burn of rejection and regret. I looked down at the table and kept my eyes there for a while.

"Uh, Kagome-San please excuse me." That's all he said before he left the room like a bat out of hell. I sat there for what seemed like an eternity and then slowly rose out of my chair . I made my way to my private chamber. Once I reached the door I saw Naomi and Umeko standing there waiting for my return.

I smiled a very small smile but even I could tell it was faked. The girls turn to look at each other with frowns on their faces. "Kagome-San are you okay?" Naomi asked me. I just nodded and open the door to the room. Before I entered I turned back to the girls, "Hey listen, I wont need you too for the rest of the night. Go ahead and return to your chambers. I expect you both here tomorrow morning and day break." I smiled, said my good nights and shut the door.

I stripped out of the ridiculous kimono and put on my sleeping yukata. I went over to the lifted futon and got under the sheer blanket. I laid there trying my hardest to try and fall to sleep. But it just wasn't working. Anything I tried wouldn't work, counting sheep, counting back from one hundred, just kept me awake longer. After hours of lying there, I got up out of the futon and decided I would take a walk in the garden to try and clear my head.

I reached over to grab my geta shoes and slipped them on my feet. I went over the door and left the room. I walked down the hall way in search of the little area I saw earlier while the girls were walking me to the dining room. Finally I found the room and opened the door to lead me outside.

The garden was empty and quiet. The moon was shining bright in the late night sky. It was peaceful and calming. I began a slow walk through the rose bushes until I came to a small concrete bench. I took off the geta shoes and lay back on the little bench. I laid there for hours just looking up at the starry night sky and the big blooded red moon. It made me feel at ease. The moon had a way of doing that since my change. I began to feel drowsy and I welcomed the change in my body with gratitude. My eyes began to slide shut as I began to drift to sleep. My reiki energy flared out around me one last time to signal for any danger.

My body shot up from the bench as I felt a strong demonic presence coming toward me. I turned my gaze in the direction it was coming from and there stood Sesshomaru blanketed in the moonlight. He stood there staring at me. I returned the favor. Things began to grow awkward so I spoke up. "Lord Sesshomaru, is there something wrong?" I asked him. He began to slowly walk toward me. I scooted over on the bench so he could sit if he wanted to. He thanked me, sat down next to me and looked up at the moon.

"It's beautiful tonight, isn't it?" he asked me. I sighed, "Yes, it's gorgeous," I answered him. We sat there in a unbearable silence for almost an hour until he spoke up once more. "Kagome-san, I don't do this often but I feel I must. I apologize for my actions earlier in the dining area. That was highly inappropriate for me." I stood back shocked. Was the great daiyoki Sesshomaru sitting next to me apologizing to me? He looked over at me and gave a small smirk. He must have smelled my shock. "Just like you Kagome-san, people change. It has been three years after all." He grabbed my hand and gave a chaste kiss to it. Then he turned and left.

What the hell just happened here? Sesshomaru was so mind boggling at times. My mind just wasn't wrapping around the situation. This was not the Sesshomaru I remembered. This Western Lord I remembered was cold and ruthless. He hated all interaction except with little Rin. I had to admit though the change in him was quite refreshing in a sense. It was so much easier to be around him. Even in this short time.

I felt a cold shiver run through my back. This caused me to come out of my daze and notice my surroundings. I began to giggle. The earth was lit a flame with the burning light of day break. I stood up and made the short journey back to my chamber. Once I reached the door I saw Naomi and Umeko standing there waiting for me. I smiled brightly at both girls and they smiled back. They looked relieved to see I was in a better mood than last night. "Good morning girls. How did you too sleep last night?" I asked them. They told me they slept well and Umeko went on to tell me about her vivid dream about a handsome soldier that came to her room and asked for her hand. All three of us went into a fit of giggles like young girls out on the black top.

This morning we went into the hot spring and I started my morning routine. After an hour or so I was ready for the day and the girls followed me down to the dining area so I could fetch some breakfast. There they introduced me to the head cook Hidama. He seemed like a great man and he told me all about his passion for cooking. In the middle of a question I had for him, all three of them bent at the waist.

I turned to see Sesshomaru coming through the large doorway. I too, bowed my head in respect. He came over and took my hand and kissed it once more like he did last night. I blushed a bright cherry red at his gesture and heard the girls giggling away behind me. Sesshomaru smirked and said his good mornings to the other people in the room.

Sesshomaru and I sat done for a large breakfast and we began to chat away. "So Kagome I would like to see you in my office later to discuss some things with you. Or if you want we can start now, either way it is important that I speak to you." I nodded my understanding toward him, "Of course Sesshomaru-sama. We can do it here or in your office." I replied. He threw his head back and let out a loud bellowed laugh. I stared at him, questioning his sanity, until I realized what my words suggested. I knew I once again was the color of a tomato. I could feel my cheeks redden with embarrassment. "Forgive me Sesshomaru-sama. That was not what I meant." I couldn't help but to laugh with him though.

"It's okay Kagome. Kagome please, can you knock off the Sesshomaru-sama crap. We have known each other a long time now and you use to be part of the family." I flinched at his words but I tried not to let the hurt run across my face. "Of course Sesshomaru. Now about that meeting?" I told him. "If you don't mind, go and freshen up and then meet me in my office by noon. I'll seen you then Kagome." Sesshomaru got up and left me at the table. I decided that I didn't need to freshen and that I would explore the castle some more. I haven't been able to see much yet and I was excited to see more of my new home.

I walked along the long spacious hallways of the great Western castle with amazement coloring my eyes. I just couldn't believe how big this place was. It had to be able to house at least 400 different people. Which I guess was a good thing since I'm sure Sesshomaru always has guess from all over the lands. I came to a halt in front of a tall heavy door. There were loud grunting noises coming from the other side of the thing. Me being curious by nature, opened the door. Inside, there were at least 2 or 3 dozen men all in fighting gear. Most of the men were all paired off and sparring with each other.

I looked to the front of the room to see two men standing and watching the other men train. The first man was seriously gorgeous. He had ice blue hair that was tied back in a thick braid with bangs that hung over his eyes. In the center of his forehead was a purplish blue diamond that sat bright and proud. His eyes were the color of fire and they dance with amusement. His face was chiseled with a strong jaw and high cheek bones. He stood next to the other man with such confidence that it seemed like he could take on anything.

The man next to him was also gorgeous. This man matched the same height as the first and stood just as tall and strong. His black raven hair was also braided down his back with the bangs splitting off on either side of his face. On his forehead was a purple cross like symbol that pulsed with his demonic aura. I'm sure to human eyes was unrecognizable but to me, it was one of his strongest features. His eyes shimmered with a serious and they sat perched in his head with navy blue irises to match his cold, hard stare.

My demonic aura must have reached them because both men looked up at me. I smiled a both to show I meant no harm in trespassing their training session and that I was just merely curious. They both began to walk over to me. I hoped they were just going to introduce them selves and not skin me alive as I stand here. They reached me and stood in front of me staring. I bowed my head in respect and spoke up.

"My name is Lady Kagome, I am Sesshomaru's visitor for a while. It is nice to meet you too gentleman." Both men bowed low at the waist. The one with the long black braid spoke first, "My name is Bankotsu Lady Kagome. It is a pleasure." I smiled down at the back of his head and then giggled slightly because he obviously couldn't see me. "There pleasure is mine Bankotsu-san." I replied to him. He rose up and smiled at me softly. The man next to him was still bowed at the waist and began to speak as well. "Lady Kagome, my name is Ryura and I am the commander of Lord Sesshomaru-sama's army, Bankotsu here is my general." He then rose from his position to look at me. "It is an honor to have you staying here with us Lady Kagome."

I blushed at the two men. They were both polite in their introductions and I wasn't very use to someone showering me with so much respect. I bid goodbye to both men telling them I had to meet Sesshomaru in his office at the moment. "Goodbye gentleman, I hope to see you both soon." I turned to make my way out the door but turned back quickly. "Oh Ryura, Bankotsu, I have a question. Pending Lord Sesshomaru's acceptance, do either of you mind training with me for a little a couple days of the week?" Both men smiled brightly at me. "Of course Lady Kagome. Anything at all just ask us," Ryura replied to me.

I nodded at both of them with a bright smile on my face. I turned and went in search of Sesshomaru's office. Walking along the halls began to get very confusing and I feel I haven't been this way yet. Once I turned a corner, I saw a small girl mopping the hall floor. "Excuse me?" I said to her. I must have startled her because she jumped half way up to the ceiling and in the process knocked over her mop bucket.

I ran over to her and apologized profusely. "Oh Kami, I'm so sorry." I reached out to her to help her clean up the water from her cloth skirt. She looked up at me and the color drained from her face. She immediately dropped down to her knees and bowed. "Mi Lady, please I do not deserve such kindness from you." I stared down and the girl on her knees in front of me and felt bile rise up in my throat.

"That's fine young one. But please can you point me to the right direction of Lord Sesshomaru's office." Her hand lifted and pointed me the opposite direction. I thanked her again and went on my way. The whole time I searched, that girl's words played themselves in my head. Who was I for that young girl to bow down for. My brain was scattered and I began to feel nausea. I tried to shake the feeling off fast because Sesshomaru's demonic aura became stronger. I walked up to the door I believed was his and knocked loudly three times.

"Sesshomaru, Its Kagome. May I come in?" I called through the door. I heard a faint 'come in' and I opened the door slowly. Sesshomaru sat behind a large oak desk looking down at a piece of parchment that sat in front of him. From here I could see the eastern seal embodied on it. Sesshomaru same sighed loudly at whatever he read and then rolled the letter up and put it away. "Please Kagome, have a seat, we have many things to discuss this afternoon." he said to me. I walked over to the chair that sat in front of his desk and parked it.

"Kagome before we being I must ask you a serious question. And I need an answer right here and now. My royal adviser just had a terrible accident two weeks ago and I haven't been able to find a suitable replacement. Do you think you can fill the spot until I find someone more permanent?" I immediately gave my yes to him. If that is what he needed then I would have no problem filling the role. "Of course Sesshomaru. I would be honored." He nodded. "Great, pack your bags we leave for the Eastern Land tomorrow morning. We will finish talking about more important things later tonight." Then he winked at me and I giggled. I was really starting to enjoy playful Sesshomaru.

* * *

Who doesn't love playful Sesshomaru:D

Again Unbeta'd, any mistakes are mine and mine alone.

**Sweet163 - **Thank you for your review. I appreciate it :)

**LoveInTheBattleField - **Glad you like it:D and Happy New Year to you too!

**Guest - **I won't kill him...yet .-.

**YoruichiXSoiFon1 - **Im glad you enjoyed it. I hope this chapter was up to standards.

**Ashatan87 - **Here's that more you wanted. Enjoy.

See you all next time.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked to my room in a daze. A royal adviser? This was such a high honor. I promised myself that I would do everything in my power to make Sesshomaru proud. I stopped on the way to see if I could fine both Naomi and Umeko. Both girls were out in the garden tending to some of the lovely rose bushes. "Umeko, Naomi. I shall be leaving with Sesshomaru-sama for the Eastern Lands. I was wondering if you too would like to help me pack my things?" I asked. Both of them nodded with eagerness. "Of course Kagome-san," said Naomi.

While both girls went to work on packing a few things for me, I walked over to the small wooden chest that I have at the foot of my bed. Inside, was a small package wrapped in cloth. I stretched my hand to retrieve the small object. Walking over to Umeko, I handed her the bundle. She looked up at me with a shimmering, tear filled gaze. "For me Kagome-san?" she whispered. I smiled warmly at her reaction. "You didn't think I forgot, did you?" I replied. A huge smile broke out on her face and a shrill squealing filled the room.

Once she calmed. she slowly began to unravel her gift. Her eyes shot up to mine once more as tears were now racing down her cheeks. In the small bundle was two jade crested hair combs. The handles of the combs were bejeweled with bright shining jade stones. The color of the comb was a pitch black and the dark contrast was a brilliant enhancer for the small rounded stones.

I saw them in the market that day long ago and something told me to buy them. At the time, I thought they may have been for Kikyo as a "miss you" gift but now I knew they were just for Umeko. The beautiful stones matched the color of her eyes and the green went perfectly with her hair.

Umeko turn toward the small dresser and placed the combs gently on top of the surface. Like a strike of lighting, she took off and in a flash she was wrapped around me weeping. I wrapped my arms around her small frame and held on as she cried. Once she pulled back, on her face was the most brightest smile that I have seen in such a long time. "Kagome, thank you so much. Nobody's ever got me such an expensive gift. But I have to ask that you take them back. They must have costed you at least 15 gold Kaikishoho!"

I threw my head back in a loud chuckle. "No, they were more like two Mannentsuho," I replied. Both girls look at me with complete shock on their faces. "How did you manage that Kagome-san?" Naomi asked. I shrugged my shoulders in answer, "I'm not really sure, but I think the teller I dealt with didn't realize they were real Jade stones. Hell, I didn't realize that they were real until I turned a demoness."

After another hour of talking and packing, I was all ready to go. I excused myself from the girls and went in search of the two men I encountered earlier. I made my way back down to the army room. I opened the door and looked around the vast room in search of one of the two. I walked farther into the room hoping that Bankotsu or Ryura would pop up. All of a sudden, my reiki energy flared out toward the right side of my body and along the floor. I didn't realize I was being attacked until a second to late.

I was thrown back toward the far left wall and the back of my head cracked against the concrete. The wind was knocked out of me as a elbow collided with my chest and a hand was wrapped around my thin neck. The attacker used his body weight to trap my arms at my side. I couldn't even move to defend myself. "Who are you bitch!? How dare you enter this castle and how very stupid to come to the first place that will get you killed the fastest," a sinister voice rang out close to my ear. I couldn't see my attacker because he bent his mouth to whisper in my ear.

The man's grip tightened and my knees became weak. "I won't ask you again BITCH!" he snarled. This time he brought his head back and I was staring into the blood red eyes of a man I have never seen before. "I will not answer you fucker, now LET ME GO!" I mustered up all my strength, just to scream into his face. How dare he accuse me of being a infiltrator. I was loyal as could be to Lord Sesshomaru. Now I realized, I should have kept my breathe. Now I couldn't breath at all. My vision was breaking now and I was pretty certain that my brain was shutting down from lack of oxygen.

I started to feel myself slip into darkness at this point. I thought for a strong second, just to give up. Let him kill me now. I would never have to live with the pain of what Inuyasha did to me all those years ago. I was going to go out with a smile on my face. But before I could give up the fight, I felt a cool blast of air as if something rushed past me and all of a sudden air was returning to my lungs and the pressure from the man was gone.

I took one long deep breathe, trying to figure out how my wind pipe was still working. I looked up just in time to see Bankotsu smash my attack through three huge cabinets that must of held weapons. I heard a deep and powerful roar rip itself out from his throat. I watched on as Bankotsu's fist began to fly at the attackers face. He must have hit him 50 times before I saw a small blue electric charge start to form itself around his fist.

I rushed to my feet and tried to run as fast as I could toward the fighting pair. But before I could even get half way there, my legs gave out on me and I fell back to the floor. "BANKOTSU! NO!," I screamed. Someone must have heard me because I saw a flash of ice blue and suddenly Bankotsu was thrown away from the man on the ground.

"Bankotsu, what the fuck is wrong with you! Osoroshi, are you okay." It was Ryura and he was walking over to my attacker. Suddenly Bankotsu was laughing, a deep belly laugh. "What the fuck is wrong wit me? Smell the air you idiot," Bankotsu said to Ryura. Ryura stopped in his tracks and I could see the rise and fall of his chest as he sniffed the air. From my spot on the floor, I could see the sheer anger on Ryura's face.

I cringed back as Ryura ran over to Osoroshi and began where Bankotsu left off. Bankotsu cackled and walked over to Ryura. He grabbed Ryura around the waist and lifted his body off the beaten and bloodied Osoroshi. Ryura jerked from Bankotsu's hold and jogged over to me. He hefted me up and put me on his back. "Clean this shit up Bank," and then we were off.

We must have been in Ryura's room because everything in here smelled of nothing but him. I sat on the bed as I watched Ryura pace back and forth. His whites around his eyes were a burning red and I could tell that he was battling the beast inside of his self. Absentmindedly, I wondered what form of yokai he was. From the look of his armor, I would have to guess he was some sort of dragon. I snapped out of my inner turmoil when I finally noticed that Ryura stopped pacing.

I stood up from my position on the bed and walked over to where Ryura stood. I placed my hand on his shoulder, trying to be as comforting as possible. "Lady Kagome, please tell me he didn't hurt you to badly?" his strangled voice was barley a whisper on his tongue. He looked over his shoulder at me waiting for me to answer his question. I shook my head no, "No, he did not. Thank you for helping me Ryura-san." He turned his whole body toward me and then took both my hands in his, "I am sorry I did not come sooner. Maybe if I would have just stood there long-.." I put my finger to his lips and shook my head.

"Do not do that. Do not blame yourself." His answering smile was small and shy but I could tell that his mood had visibly lifted after I told him it wasn't his fault. Then suddenly, he laughed, "I am sorry Kagome, I feel oddly protective of you," he says to me as his face twisted up in a lop sided grin. I laugh softly at his silly face. "Well it's nice to know I have a friend at my back," I tell him. We smile at each other and he says something to me that my heart drop down to my stomach and out of my ass. "Kagome, we must speak to Lord Sesshomaru about what happened." I could literally feel the color drain from my face. Oh no, this was going to end badly.

Ryura and I made our way down to Sesshomaru's office. I could feel the clammy, sweaty feeling start to form in my palms and I'm sure I would pass out from the nerves right then and there. Ryura must have felt my fear because he turned and looked down at me. "What's wrong Kagome-chan?" he asked me. I glance nervously at Sesshomaru's door and lean toward Ryura so we wouldn't receive "unwanted listeners". Ryura leaned down so I could whisper in his ear, "I don't want Lord Sesshomaru to be angry with me Ryura-san," I said. He looks puzzled, like I just told him their was a giant squid sucking on his brain.

"Kagome-chan two things. First, knock off the -san shit and two, why would he be mad with you?" he asks me. I glance timidly at my feet like I was a child being scolded. "Sorry Ryura-kun, and because I am a guest in his home and I started undesired trouble." The air around us became deadly quiet and I felt an arctic blast surround my body. As I looked up at Ryura, I could tell that my words had made him very angry. "Let's go" was all he said to me. He turned and knocked three times on Sesshomaru's door. "Enter," Was the short reply.

Ryura opened Sesshomaru's door and we walked into the office. Sesshomaru looked up bored and irritated that someone interrupted his work. His eyes softened a measure, until he saw who was next to me. Sesshomaru rose to his feet, "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded. Ryura looked at me and when he noticed I wasn't going to say anything, he gave me a slight push in Sesshomaru's direction. "Go ahead Kagome-chan, tell him," he said. I heard Sesshomaru's low growl at Ryura's choice of words and wondered if he was growling at the term of endearment he had used for me.

I swallowed harshly, trying to get the thick lump that was stuck in my throat, to go away. "Well I met Ryura and Bankotsu earlier today and I went in search of them after our meeting to see if they would be accompanying us," I began. My words seemed to get stuck in my throat after that, probably clogged up by that lump. I just couldn't get the explanation out. I stared at Sesshomaru, hoping and praying that he wouldn't kick me out or kill me. His cold gaze was burning right through me. "Go on Kagome," he said to me.

I took a long inhale and composed my emotions, "Well when I went into the army room. There was another in there." He blinked at me, "Who?" his voice ripped through me. It was low and menacing, but in a way, seductive. I had to admit, it sent shivers up and down my spine in such a sweet, delicious way. "His name, I believe was Osoroshi."

The feeling of the atmosphere changed drastically. At first, it was cold and tense. Now, oh now it felt more like the gates of hell were open and Sesshomaru was leader of the horde. I watched as Sesshomaru's demeanor changed. He went to Western Leader, to daiyoki beast and he was out for blood. Sesshomaru walked from around his desk and over to where I was standing. His hands came up swiftly and gripped my shoulders. I looked into his anger filled gaze and watched as his pupils narrowed down to slits while the whites of his eye were a deep crimson.

He leaned into me and his nose ran along the column of my neck. I heard his deep intake of breathe. He was sniffing me for any injuries. That I knew for sure. Once he leaned back, I noticed immediately that he was not pleased with what he found. He must have smelt the injury to my head and my throat. I watched as the anger on his face grew to an immense level.

His back arched and he let out the fiercest and unmatched growl that came from deep within himself. He ran out the door and headlined for the garden. Sesshomaru broke the doorway down and kept running into deep within the garden. Ryura and I couldn't keep up with his high speed. Sesshomaru stopped all of a sudden dead in his tracks and then, Sesshomaru was gone. In his place, was his great white beast.

* * *

Okay now before you guys kill me, I just want to say this. NO Ryura is not in love with Kagome or vise versa. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Also a few things here before I go. -Sam

Kaikishoho - was a gold coin piece in older time Japan.

Mannentsuho - were copper coins during the same era.

Osoroshi - in Japanese Osoroshi means horrid.

**Krissy -** Im glad you like it. I try my best in my stories and I like to let them blossom on their own.

**LoveInTheBattleField - **You're welcome. Hope you enjoyed it.

**Yohanzzon - **Thank you so much. It means a lot to me for my readers to say that.

**Tammy - **Thank you oh so much, Im proud of myself too. I hope this chapter met your standards and that you enjoyed it.

**Sky Blanton - **I added you on FB. name is Mantha Alys. Hope that was you, guessing since it had Sesshy on it :D here's that chapter you wanted doll!


	4. Chapter 4

I watched in awe and horror as Sesshomaru's beast came to life before my eyes. He was amazing and mesmerizing but he also had a aura of pure terror. He stood at least nine ft tall on all four of his huge paws. His coat was a snow white and his eyes glowed a bright red. There was one single marking on his unmarred fur that stood out drastically. On his forehead, where the sign of his lineage harbored, a purple crescent moon.

Sesshomaru's beast had wild eyes and he looked frenzied and erratic. I looked next to me too see Ryura's reaction to this. I was taken aback to see Ryura on his knees, hands palm down on his thighs, and his neck was bared as a sign of submission. "Ryura?" I called, "What are you doing? Get up! We have to run or something. Just don't sit there damn it!" Ryura's head bowed deeper and I heard him speak, "Kagome! Get the fuck down and submit!" he hissed at me. My eyes turned back to see Sesshomaru looking directly at me. I had no clue what to do. I tried the whole "if I don't move, he can't see me trick".

My guess was it didn't work because Sesshomaru began to walk directly toward me. Finally, I realized why Ryura was down. The trick was to show you weren't a threat. Just please, don't kill me Sesshomaru. The giant white dog stalked toward me fury swimming in its eyes. I immediately fell to the floor, mocking Ryura's pose. Sesshomaru stopped in front of me, his two front paws were in my line of sight. Taking my chance's I glanced up and came nose to nose with the beast. His lips pulled back in a growl and I felt shaking begin in my knees. It vibrated up my body as I stared at him in fear.

To my surprise, Sesshomaru nodded his head at me. Then he took off toward the tree line. A sigh of relief left my lips and I rose to my feet. Ryura stood up and turned to me in a quick jerk. "Are you okay Kagome-chan?" he asked. I nodded at his question but no words fell from my lips. I was in complete and utter shock. What was going through Sesshomaru's mind as his beast stood in front of me? Was he even still in there during the transformation? I had no clue and no one to answer my questions. I didn't dare ask Ryura in fear that he would stand in offense at my obvious disrespect for the secrets he and Sesshomaru must have shared.

Ryura leaded the way back in to the castle and I followed silently behind him. Ryura said no words and with a quick jerk of his head, he left me behind in the hallway. I made my way to my room in hopes that Sesshomaru would return soon in one piece. My nerves were everything but settled. Deep down inside, I knew that Sesshomaru would be okay out there. But my mind was ghosting over the many things that could go wrong. I tried to battle down my brain with other thoughts. My mind chose to settle on thinking about Sesshomaru's reaction instead.

Hours ticked by as I thought of Sesshomaru and his earlier show. What possessed the dog demon to become so angry? Was it the trouble that the attack caused or was something more deep within him, that brought out the powerful emotions? I lied back on my futon trying to grasp at the many thoughts swimming around in my head. Nothing could calm down the roaring emotions that I felt within me. I was amazed to say the least. Sesshomaru's transformation was majestic and his proud demon body seeped power.

My mind drifted off into other thoughts. Sesshomaru was in deed a powerful and frightening demon lord, but there was something else within him. A searing heat under his composure that one couldn't tell was there but, if you looked close enough under the rock hard exterior you saw the desire of a man. I felt a pulse through out my body that shot straight from my core.

Carnal fantasy began to pound viciously through my brain as I thought of Sesshomaru. His long, lean, and powerful body standing proud before me. His velvet hair flowing freely down cascading to the backs of his calf muscles curling slightly at the edges. His honey gold eyes shining bright with his dominance. The way he carried himself for all to see. A man of political power but also of physical and mental strength as well. All who saw Lord Sesshomaru knew not to cross his path.

My fingers moved on their own accord. My body quickly accepting the spiraling need radiating from my core. My hand found my core and with small butterfly strokes, I began to pleasure my body with thoughts of Sesshomaru. My body immediately responded from my touch. My thoughts morphed and I began to imagine Sesshomaru was doing the pleasing. His long clawed fingers working my womanhood with exceptional precision. Then my mind conjured up a more intriguing image. The kiss in the dining hall came to me full force. The feel of Sesshomaru's velvet lips brushing against mine in a seductive tickle. I was starved for another feather kiss upon my lips. What would his lips feel like lower on my body?

My body jacked up from the bed and I felt my walls tighten down around my fingers with my climax. On a whisper, Sesshomaru's name left my mouth. I continued on working my body through out the mighty orgasm that pulsed within me. Sesshomaru's name fell from my lips countless times but for the Kami's, my traitorous lips would not stop.

A low growl vibrated through my bed chambers and my eyes shot open wide to find the source. I knew I was caught, but my fear was from whom. There, to the left of my room, in the corner stood Sesshomaru-sama in all his glory. I felt the color drain from my face but return in full force as the realization hit me. Sesshomaru watched me pleasuring my desires to images of his own body. He must of heard his name shooting from my mouth with no hesitation.

I shot up on the bed and my eyes were trained on the powerful demon male that would not move. His eyes regarded me with mounds of curiosity but behind that burning curiosity was lust. Static charged lust flowed from those eyes and electrocuted my body. "Sesshomaru-" His warning growl cut off any intentions of me speaking. I swallowed my tongue waiting for anything.

"Wench, what of this..." his voice came out rough, like his throat was filled with gravel and sawdust. My eyes fell to my lap as I thought of a good explanation of what I was just caught doing. I knew not to lie though. Sesshomaru's nose could pick up a lie from a mile away. "There is no meaning Sesshomaru. My body was aroused, and your powerful display of power took me over the edge. That is all. Verily, I am sorry."

I felt a tremendous wait fall on top me and I accepted the weight into the mattress. Sesshomaru's tackle was unexpected but my demoness body and the reflexes were amazingly perfect. I felt the strike before my mind could register what was going on. Sesshomaru's long canines bit into the grove of my throat and I felt his demon energy seep into the wound. Sesshomaru pumped his essence into my very body and I sat motionless beneath him. My mind began to panic.

Sesshomaru was marking me as the way of a mate. How difficult was this, the half brother of the man I loved. A piece of me was visioning bucking Sesshomaru off my person, but the bigger part of myself, had no battle with what was going on between us in this moment. Strong hands cupped my jaw and titled my head more to the side. Sesshomaru wanted better access to my neck. I was completely bare underneath him, utterly vulnerable. I felt a clawed finger tip run down my neck to the valley between my breast. The light kimono that I wore tore from the onslaught of Sesshomaru's nails.

His hand splayed my chest as if he was feeling my heart which I knew was pounding rhythmically to the sweet suckling at my throat. More into the marking, my body began to respond. I felt my core bloom for the man on top of me as my sex wept with the thought of the second motion of the ritual. I heard and felt the low growl that resounded from Sesshomaru's chest. He felt my arousal, could probably smell it too. That little detail had my sex blossom even more.

I could feel the marking rush toward the completion and I openly felt a cold panic veil itself over me. What was to come next from this? Would Sesshomaru want to complete the act? As soon as the questions appeared, they were answered. Sesshomaru's fangs retracted themselves from my person and the great demon lord threw himself away from me.

His eyes burned a deep ruby color and his lip was curled back from his teeth. His face scrunched in a grimace like the finest torture was being brought upon him. "Kagome, forgive me. I know not what came over me." He stammered out. He then turned and ran straight for the door, his sole concentration on his exit. Then in what was becoming Sesshomaru's fashion, flew from the room like a bat out of hell.

* * *

**You shall go back for mate.**

Oh not this fucker. My brain was rattled from what just transpired between Kagome and I. Knowing not what came over here I marked her as the Lady of the West and my future bride. She was just so magnificent in the euros of passion. He climax reaching the very peak, and then like the raven haired beauty she was, she shattered and tumbled off the edge.

**Yes. Mate perfect. Perfect for this Sesshomaru. Go back for her and finish the mating. We must rut with Kagome.**

Oh would you just shut the hell up. The ghostly chuckle was the only reply from the beast. I walked to my office quarters hoping some work was to be done to keep my mind off Kagome. To think of the torture I just placed on that sweet demoness was unfathomable. The break from Inuyasha was still fresh in her brain and most likely at the forefront of her brain at all times and I just threw myself at her like she was a whore for my taking.

I had no right to Kagome, but that was not to say I did not want from her. She was truly a wonder. Everything she withstood through out the last few years and she still walked with her head held high on those lovely shoulders. She bore the marking of someone who was truly harmed spiritually. Wasn't that the worst part of life after all? You could get beaten to a very inch of your life, but those wounds could never trump the wounds of the spirit. The beast vibrated in agreement to my inner thoughts.

We both vowed that Inuyasha would die by the hands of us. I could not think of being able to roam the very same Earth his presence litters. I would do it for Kagome and Kagome alone. Not for the hatred I felt for the vile half breed. My only sole intention was to avenge my sweet Kagome. My thoughts stopped dead in their tracks. My Kagome? Where the hell did that come from exactly?

My thoughts through the hours were dedicated to Kagome. I knew I needed to find her and explain everything that happened between us. I will give her an out so she won't feel tied down to me. The very thought of Kagome not wanting me made my heart ache in a way I was not very familiar with. When did my feelings for this young miko turned demoness develop so sharply. Who was I fooling. My heart has always yearned for Kagome.

She was with that idiot half brother of mine. When I first laid eyes on Kagome, I wished for he to be my intended mate. She was beautiful, awe inspiring. Then I saw her at the side of Inuyasha and my demon took over every sane impulse I had. I wished to rip Inuyasha to shreds for standing with her. Then Kagome got in the way trying to protect him and that is when I stepped down. After that day I hid every emotion I had for her.

Now they came pouring out on to the surface and there was no way that I can stop them. In truth, I really didn't want to stop them. I would prove to Kagome that I am the better mate. The better choice between Inuyasha and I. I vow two things this very day. One, I will kill Inuyasha for everything he had ever put Kagome through with that sick bitch Kikyo. Two, the very most important out of them, I was going to make Kagome Higurashi fall in love with this Sesshomaru. My love with be realized. I just have to pick the perfect moment for her to find out the true feelings I harbor for her.

**Mate. Perfect.**

* * *

**YoruichiXSoiFon1 - **_Thank you oh so much for your first review. You second I have to admit had me laughing hysterically. Though I did not put it in this chapter, the plans I have for Osoroshi will be much fun! Thanks for reading, again! Hope you're still with me. I know it was quite a wait._

**Yohanzzon - **_Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chappie!_

**LoveInTheBattleField - **_Sorry for the loooooong wait, Hope you're still here with me and DSM. Till next time_.

**HalfxDemonxKitsunex - **_Hope You liked this one as well! Thanks for reading my story. I take the time out and read every review and I love to personally thank all of you guys! You guys are awesome!_

**Ashatan87 -**_I am so happy to know that you like it! I really like this story as well, beginning to be my favorite!_

Till next time my loves! - Sam


End file.
